


Oxygen

by sheregenerated



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s12e03 Orphan 55, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Kissing, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/pseuds/sheregenerated
Summary: “Doctor,” she said, seeing her oxygen supply flashing a dangerous red, “tell me what to do.” Yaz’s big brown eyes darted frantically across the Doctor’s face, searching for some silent answer.
Relationships: The Doctor & Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> It was painful to watch the Doctor be left behind, suffocating, Yaz not even looking back to check on her. Had to fix it. 
> 
> I wasn't the only one who thought so, either! Check out the magnificent fanart by pinkexplosions on Tumblr! https://sheregenerated13.tumblr.com/post/641405498734804992/reblog-to-save-13
> 
> Thasmin Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2tzdyoJGPwxhXnTUoxudvj

Stranded on an unforgiving planet full of hostile alien life forms. This wasn’t as unusual as it sounds, given the company Yasmin Khan keeps. She couldn’t even comfortably say they didn’t lose their transport regularly, but Yaz wasn’t nearly as scared as a reasonable person might be. Because she had the Doctor.

Yaz’s brilliant, enigmatic, beautiful Doctor wasn’t a proper doctor, though if you asked her she’d go off listing the most absurd areas of study she specialized in, like candy floss or paper cranes. No, her Doctor was something else. Something more than anything she would ever find on Earth. While she appeared to be a human woman, specifically a petite impish blonde, she came from beyond the stars. With the energy of a hummingbird, the wistful gazes, the technobabble, name-dropping, and mechanical mind lightyears ahead of the history books, she was exactly the person Yaz wanted to hold the hand of in dangerous situations.

Only, when Yaz reached out to take hers, she only grasped air. She turned, eyes raking over the dark space for movement in the shadows. The Doctor had been right behind her, hadn’t she? “Doc–” Yaz remembered that there were Dregs nearby and didn’t want to draw their attention. Something turned in her stomach as something awful speculated that it was a Dreg that delayed the Doctor. Yaz’s footfalls echoed through the space as she turned and ran back to retrace her steps and find the Doctor.

There she was, looking in a bad way as she swayed toward Yaz, throat bobbing as she found no oxygen to breathe. Yaz ran over to her, her hands gripping her upper arms to stabilize her as she fell to her knees. Yaz lowered herself to match, “Doctor,” she said, seeing her oxygen supply flashing a dangerous red, “tell me what to do.” Yaz’s big brown eyes darted frantically across the Doctor’s face, searching for some silent answer.

Yaz leaned closer, eager for some indication of what to do. Should they switch bands? Would that be enough? She reached for her wrist but the Doctor’s hand found hers, stopping her before she could even begin. She looked up and found the Doctor looking quite seriously at her, eyes imploring her to not foolishly sacrifice herself. _PC Khan, you know better. Think. What would the Doctor say right now?_

“Well, there must be some way to share the supply,” Yaz said, then had an idea that sent heat rushing to her cheeks. She was almost afraid to look at the Doctor, for fear she might have those thoughts written all over her face. Perhaps she had, for her eyes found themselves on the Doctor’s lips. They retreated to the Doctor’s eyes, and she found her answer when her eyes mirrored Yaz’s. The Doctor’s lips parted, though she heard no words. Yaz leaned closer, the anticipation mirrored in her shaking lips. This was about more than oxygen for Yaz, was it for the Doctor?

The Doctor leaned forward, chasing Yaz’s lips and the sweet oxygen they provided. Yaz did not deny her what she needed, one hand sliding behind the Doctor’s back in support as the Doctor fell back onto her bum. She gasped as she took in air from Yaz’s lungs, chest rising to meet Yaz’s. This only encouraged Yaz, hands finding their way to the Doctor’s face. The Doctor’s lips moved against Yaz’s, answering her question.

Yasmin Khan. Yaz, to her friends, was one of the most brilliant, determined, and strongest humans the Doctor had ever had the privilege of calling a friend. She came from Earth, feet firmly planted on the ground, though she wanted more than that. Always more. She craved the sights and adventures that the Doctor gave her, and she would give her anything. It was dangerous, really, how much the Doctor was willing to do for her friend. Yaz was more than a friend. She was the Doctor’s best friend. But she wanted more. She _was_ more.

No matter the intent, no matter how grave the situation, they had crossed a line they could not go past. Not with Yaz. The Doctor couldn’t hold back anymore– she was starving for her breath. Oxygen, a clandestine and destructive gas that can take away life as easily as it gives. Yet life depended on it to exist, to go on. The Doctor had always found this sort of duality in the universe to be incredibly beautiful, much like Yaz. _My Yaz._ The Doctor smiled into the kiss, as it was undeniably a kiss at this point. Yaz could have stopped at any point, the Doctor had enough oxygen to keep her going until they reached the exit, but neither of them wanted to admit the fact.

“Oxygen supply falling.”

What? That was the opposite of what should be happening. While there was certainly a lower percentage of oxygen in Yaz’s exhaling breaths than she might receive from a direct supply, she was most certainly–

The Doctor felt Yaz pull back and leaned forward, chasing her lips as her eyes fluttered open. “Doctor,” Yaz said, pulling her hand back from the Doctor’s face to reveal that it was Yaz whose supply was running low. Oh. _Oh._

“Right,” the Doctor felt like she was supposed to say something. Something other than ‘right.’ But she couldn’t find the words. Definitely socially awkward. Seeing as words on the subject weren’t coming anytime soon, the Doctor got to her feet and held out a hand to help Yaz up.

She did not let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine them getting back to the fam, holding hands with both wristbands flashing red XD 
> 
> Not my best work, but had to be done. I hope you like it!


End file.
